Zaun Short Shorts
by LoLGoau
Summary: With new lore comes new stories, and not all have to keep to what the public sees. Will include different champions and rating may go to M. League of Legends, it's characters and world, and all items are property of Riot Games. I do not own or work for them.
1. Chapter 1

**Get Well Soon**

 **Caitlyn, Jinx, and Vi**

* * *

There was saying among the Piltoverians about going into Zaun. How it was said varied, but the meaning was always clear:

If you can avoid it, don't go into Zaun.

For the wardens, Piltover's police force and legalized protectors of the peace, chasing the bad guys and leads on their whereabouts and plans often took them into the chemical filled air of the lower district.

Some were from Zaun, so they had a sort of resistance to it. Some wear air filtering masks that covered their mouths and noses, so they didn't have to worry about breathing in anything dangerous or deadly. Some knew the risks and were willing to take their chances or didn't have time to find and equip these protections.

Such was the case sometimes during chases into the alleys and streets.

During one such chase, the sheriff Caitlyn and Vi, her former criminal turned partner and enforcer, were tasked with investigating one of the Chem Barons. Rumor was it that they were meeting with one of the clans to smuggle dangerous chemicals into Piltover from Zaun.

Such a thing, even if it was not for anything nefarious, was a danger to those nearby and the innocent bystanders who knew nothing about it. Even if they only wanted to try their hand at chemistry or it was for a project for a class, going through a Chem Baron was enough of a reason to at least identify which clan and baron were behind these trades.

Assuming the rumors were even true.

Unfortunately, the rumors were true and both parties wanted their meeting kept secret.

It was a lesser Piltover clan, the intelligencer of the family acting as carrier for the trade of payment and merchandise, and a new up and coming Chem Baron who, to Caitlyn's knowledge and with Vi's assistance, was working on strong smelling chemicals that mixed with others harmlessly.

Vi had said it was to inform his workers when there was a gas leak, but, to Caitlyn, an intelligencer meeting in person with a baron could not mean anything good.

A fight broke out when the hextech augmented intelligencer's eyes locked with Caitlyn's through her scope.

The gun fight was brief, with Caitlyn and Vi having to fleeing, for once, but the damage had been done immediately at the the start.

The Chem Baron had had men stationed at overlooks to ease the intelligencer's concerns, and, when he pointed the two out, they were bombarded with three rounds of gas bombs. Both had masks at the ready, but, as they were low and retreating in crouch stances, the intelligencer had managed to get a shot off on each of them.

Vi took a hit to her left shoulder, her armor preventing it from leaving a lasting part on her skin, but Caitlyn had not been as lucky. The shot aimed for her had hit her head, piercing through her mask and into her right cheek and out her left. She had to keep one hand on the mask to hold it in place as she carried her rifle with the other, but the opening had allowed gas to leak into her mouth.

Half of a block later, Caitlyn was unable to run, and Vi was forced to carry her.

Minutes later, Caitlyn lost consciousness, becoming dead weight in the enforcer's hands.

* * *

Vi was a strong woman, but she was not strong enough to carry her partner through the streets of Zaun while she was injured. Speaking of which, she had to take care to keep Caitlyn from drowning in her own blood as she bled through her cheeks; keeping her head bent forward.

She recognized the gas as one used to knock out and subdue. No doubt the baron wanted them alive for the intelligencer to decide what to do with, but she was not about let them happen.

From her time in Zaun, a life she never wished to truly forget in case something like this happened, she had a good guess which buildings were empty of people and gangs, so she chose those to make a new path for herself.

She punched through walls of dry rotten wood and plaster with ease, thanks to her hextech gauntlet and the vets on it, but she had to be more careful than she would like to avoid hurting Caitlyn.

With her out, she wouldn't know if she was hurt without stopping and checking on her, and that would give their pursers time to catch up. Thankfully, she was fast and the intelligencer did not seem to have any kind of fast traveling augments.

It wasn't a Camille, thank the goddess.

Vi punched through another wall, but instead of going through, she ran down an alley and hid in the shadows.

A few seconds later, as she tried to control her panting breath, she heard the sounds of footsteps, followed by shouts asking which way she went.

 _"Take the bait. Take the bait!"_ Vi thought to herself... and then let out a mental sigh when she heard the order to split up.

Runoff streams were something most people tended to avoid, but Vi knew them to be good for losing pursers because it was difficult to tell which way someone went when the corners twisted and turned. These were often used by several people to dump chamber pots, scraps of food, dirty water, and anything else she could only image.

There were some surprised cries and squeals, followed by shouts and demands to know where two woman went, one with a rifle and one with giant gauntlets, until things started to take another turn.

Vi sucked in a sharp breath when heard an all too familiar laughter...

* * *

The next day, Caitlyn read the morning newspaper while Vi slept in a chair with her arms folded under her head, pillowing it, at the foot of her medical bed.

One of the clans' intelligencer was fun barely alive buried under a pile of rubble near Shimmer Bay in Zaun, along with two of Chem Baron Arlong's men. The intelligencer was found in possession of vials of unknown chemicals, which the two men informed her belonged to the baron and that they had been doing business for months.

The clan's head denied any knowledge of what was going on and refused to assist his 'treachous' intelligencer with medical aid.

He died before sunrise, or so the paper said, and the body was returned to the clan for proper burial.

An investigation was underway of the Chem Baron's facility, but there the news would likely not be made public for another week or two.

As for Caitlyn, she had been poisoned by the chemicals in Zaun's Gray and was bedridden for a week. Under Vi's supervision, she was not allowed to leave, and her enforcer made sure she did not sneak out or overexert herself during the night.

For Vi, Caitlyn could see, had been trying to keep up with the goings-on in her stead. Reports were gathered and sent, questions were taken and answered, and, of course, get well soon gifts were delivered.

The sheriff glanced around her room for a moment, taking in the stacks of letters from other wardens and sheriffs who had heard about what happened and seen the damage done.

She was still feeling dizzy, even after a day's rest, and she couldn't drink anything without a straw until after the bandages in her cheeks could be removed. Both eating and drinking were much more challenging to her.

To make things worse, she was beginning to crave the taste of a good brewed cup of tea.

The sheriff took a deep breath, and then let it out slowly so as to not awaken her partner. Vi had surely stayed up most of the night looking after her, keeping her head aligned so she was not on either cheek, or at least until she could no longer remain awake and fell asleep.

There was a tap on her window, and she turned her head to see a paper raised up.

 _"DoN't StaRTle."_ -was all it said, and then it was gone.

A moment later, she saw a head with bright pink eyes, a large smile, and a head of blue hair in two braids watching her.

Caitlyn didn't smile back, but instead she reached over for a pen and wrote something before showing it to the blue-haired trouble maker.

 _"What do you want?"_

The girl tilted her head to her left, her smile fading a little, and she held up a small note pad with a reply written on it in advance.

 _"You'RE WelCoMe."_ A moment late, she flipped it to the next page. _"CaN i gET YoU or hEr anyThiNG?"_ It read.

Caitlyn only stared at her for several seconds... and then she wrote out an answer.

 _"Ionian green ginger tea, warm if you can, and she probably needs a blanket."_

The girl nodded her head, waved the note pad, and then vanished from view as she dropped down.

Caitlyn returned to her reading of the paper, silently wondering to herself if she should say anything to Vi when she wakes up.

When Vi did begin to wake up about half an hour later, Caitlyn was sipping tea from a thermos of swirling pink and blue colors. She also discovered a small blanket over her shoulders and the noticed the window open.

The enforcer sat up, yawning and stretching her arms as she did, and noticed another card in Caitlyn's hand.

She asked who that one was from, since it had no name and was a dull gray color on the outside, but Caitlyn's only answer was that it was a prank.

Before Vi could ask anything more, she crushed it in her hand and tossed it toward the trash bin.

-" _gEt WelL SooN. i wOn'T Be arOUnD aLl ThE TIme. -Jinx_ "-


	2. Chapter 2

**Come and Play with Me**

 **Jinx and Warwick**

 ** _I read Warwick's new Bio and Story, and I thought I'd make a little story of my own on it._**

* * *

In the darkest parts of the Zaun district, normally where only the most ruthless of criminals and gangs hid from their crimes and, most notably, the one who hunted them for their sins.

It was in these dark parts that the two of them most often met, and those times were few and far in between.

He growled and snarled, his fangs dripping with blood, and glared with a killer's cold look in his eyes.

She smiled and waved, armed with enough weapons to given a platoon of seasoned Noxian soldiers pause, and watched him without a trace of fear in her eyes.

Looking into her eyes, those eyes he had never seen the slightest hint of fear or uncertainty in, and he could only think of how much he wanted her to go away...

But she never did, and it was he who always retreated... as he did now.

He left his victim, the body broken, torn apart, and unrecognizable, and scrambled up the wall of pipes that would take him from her.

She called out to him, asking him to stay and, of all things, play with her. She even gave him the option of choice between different variants of... 'tag'.

She never attacked him, and yet he tried to strike her at times when the blood lust struck him. He had injured her several times, but it was nothing more than scratches when he tried to slice her head and limbs off or bruises where he managed to tackle her.

She was always... laughing when he chased her. She ENJOYED being hunted by him as he craved her blood!

Yet... he never could land a solid strike on her, and she was always ready when the chemicals began to fill his veins...

What concerned him most about her was not the fear she did not show him, but the knowledge she did.

Whenever he was in his blood hazes, she was nowhere to be found. Whenever he entered one near her, she was always the furthest person from him. Whenever he saw her, all he smelled around her was fire and gun powder.

She knew how to trigger him, she said as much and joked about it, and yet she never did.

He stopped climbing and turned to look back down at her.

She was pouting up at him, angry that he did not want to play, and then made a face of sticking her tongue out and glaring up at him.

He was a monster, a man turned into a beast that could not control itself when the scent of blood was in the air, and yet, knowing that, she still showed up, looking for him, whenever she wanted him to chase her.

Perhaps, just this once, he would play along and be her... what was the word?

Playmate.

He growled low, a sigh of anger coming from his bestial fangs, and pushed himself from the wall of pipes to land in front of her.

He was taller than her, towering nearly three feet over her, and looking as if he were about to tear into her.

Her response to him was one of fear, it never was, but a stern face as though she were considering something. Sizing him up, perhaps?

This was not what he had expected, but, before he could begin to question her in anyway, she smiled cheerfully, like a child seeing her father after a long day of work, and slapped his chest with the back of her hand.

He didn't even feel the touch, and she just went ahead and spoke of playing in the eastern part of Zaun along the pier.

* * *

She was having fun... and they were both ending lives.

Her game of tag had taken them to a hidden Chem Baron's storage complex while the man himself was trying to hide away and ship off his stock of gases, vapors, and smelling vials.

Arlong, as he went by, was a former pirate from Bilgewater who had come to Zaun to make a new empire for himself after the events in his hometown. The most notorious pirate was believed dead, bounty hunters were confident in their abilities and the moral of their men to round up the shell shocked cutthroats, and Piltover warships were eager to test their new cannons on any ship flying a black flag.

The Chem Baron was in a hurry to have his cargo loaded onto his privately owned ships and sell them out on the open seas after an investigation of his wares had begun.

He had gathered as much from the dumped bodies and Piltover items he had seen while chasing the girl, and it was easy enough for him to put the pieces together: She wanted his help in killing them for some reason.

These men had forfeited their lives, and so he was more than willing to reap them. However, was annoyed that she had led him to their hideout for this reason.

He was relentless in his pursuit of them, but she was efficient in killing.

There was as much lead and smoke in the air as there was blood, and she kept her distance from him and more than enough people closer to him.

Had he not been lost in his lust for blood, he might have been surprised in the way she hunted down her own prey.

* * *

The two of them walked away from the burning carnage they had caused, the collapsing iron and wood building that was now the site of a bloody massacre not even rodents and scavengers were come to for days.

For the first time he had known her, she had blood on her, but none of it was hers. She had wanted to make sure the head of these beast was dead, so she had dragged the baron to the top of the structure and him and herself from it.

He was sure she had shot him only enough that he couldn't fight her, and then slammed him into the hard stone of the ground. The splat she made with him was a gruesome site that turned even his stomach, if only a little, before she stood and crushed his throat under her boot.

She had a grudge against him, but he did not know what it was... until she began to talk.

The baron had hurt two of her friends, both being in the hospitals now and still alive, but that did not stop her from wanting something done. Something she didn't want to leave to the authorities of Piltover.

He couldn't argue with her.

The world did not change itself, but it changed people who could change the world. If he was what he is now, then could he have changed things now without the insight he had now?

As he pondered this with his mind more toward man than beast, she said something about not being afraid anymore.

He turned his head to her to watch her walking toward one of the trams up to Piltover, and then she sat down to wait for it.

She smiled at him, quietly thanking him for his help, as she blissfully ignored the blood and gore on her person.

He could still smell the lead and powder around her, covering the blood just enough for him to be not triggered by it, and he heard her say something else.

"Happy hunting, Death."


	3. Chapter 3

**Beast and Man**

 **Warwick and Dr. Mundo**

 _ **Shorter than the last ones, but then again these two characters aren't much for interaction between the two; looking at the purple guy. Next one(s) will be longer. Also, Valentine's Day specials are in the works for those that follow me and not just this story.**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

* * *

Chem-barons weren't the only plagues in Zaun, or the most difficult to reach.

Fortunately and unfortunately for him, there was always the chance of running into one of the recurring problems, and today was starting out as one of the unfortunate times as the purple giant already had blood on his hands.

The scent. The hunger. The blood...

He was already loosing his mind to the blood lust, but he wanted to get into a better position before he was lost completely to the beast within.

The last thing he remembered was leaping the top of a building after the giant through one of its weapons at a sump-runner, and then the beast was in control.

The beast's claw dug deeply into the giant's back, leaving four deep gashes from shoulder to lower back and spraying blood out across the stonework.

The strike would have killed a normal man instantly, or at least left one with seconds to live, but the giant only stumbled forward a step before turning with a stupid grin on its face. It seemed to enjoy the pain, like it was a pat on the back for splitting the boy not twenty paces away in two.

It even had the nerve to call the beast a stray puppy... and offer to take it home.

A snarl and snap of its jaws was the response, and then the beast charged at the giant again with its teeth bared.

Jaws snapped for the throat, but the giant took a back and held its arm in the way. Instead of the throat, the jaws locked on the wrist, and then the beast was grabbed by its right arm.

It tore at the hand with its left claw, digging teeth but not deep enough to hit a vital vein, and tried to wretch the giant's hand from its arm. Legs moved and pressed against it's chest, and a moment later it was done.

The beast had jumped off the giant's chest, cutting into its muscles but not through them, and spat the hand out as it reared back for another lunging strike.

This time, the giant was angry, calling it 'bad dog' briskly walking toward the beast. It didn't even care that its hand had been torn off or that it was bleeding.

But it was that blood that was driving the beast crazy; blinding it with rage and hunger.

The next time it lunged, the giant brought its fist down on the beast, slamming it into the ground.

For a moment, the beast did not move, stunned by the sudden, powerful strike, and then it went from prone to all fours, rolling to the side and swiping at the legs.

The giant moved to kick it, avoiding the claws going for its arteries, and sent the beast flying toward the nearest alleyway.

While pain did not seem to both the giant, it was angry that it was being attacked when, in its mind, it was trying to be friendly. Had he not been in the haze of blood lust, Warwick might have thought this giant was a chem-baron's thug that had had too much strength enhancements and didn't realize it's own strength.

For now, all the beast knew was that this giant would be its meal, but first it had to kill it.

Recovered from the blow, the beast rose on its back legs and unleashed a howl, to which the giant replied by telling it to go away as it marched toward it's weapon.

The beast ran to the giant, to kill it, but then the giant turned to face it.

The giant held out its arms, hand and stump toward it, and caught it.

Jaws snapping and eyes full of killing intent, the giant lifted the beast up off the ground and begun to spin before it threw the beast into the air; away from any place it could cling to to stop its travel.

When the beast landed, it was on a roof three building away, and hurt too much to effectively jump from to another. The chemicals pumping through its veins made it try... but it barely got past the first and onto the second, and then stumbled and fell off the between the second and third.

An unfortunate day that led to a bad hunt. Under different circumstances, and had he been able to find the giant away from a kill, it would have been able to fight more effectively.

Now, all it had were mending bones, blood in its mouth, and the twisting pain of tendons going back into place.

The beast howled in pain as it staggered out of the alley and tried to find its prey... but all it found was the corpse of the slain.

It was not his kill, but the beast's hunger had to be sated...


End file.
